Âme en peine
by pinkmanga95
Summary: Soul et Maka vivent leur petite vie quotidienne sauf que, à force de vivre ensemble ils commencent à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tout une suite la dessus avec plein de romance et d'humour. Voilà bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Comme a son habitude, l'arme aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux rouges, se levait en grimacent, bien sur, ce n'était pas la même réaction quand Blair venait coller ses sains sur le visage de soul pour le réveiller. Deux coulées telle une fontaine, s'écoulaient du nez de celui-ci.

« Soul, lève-toi !! » dit Maka en souriant.

… … … _Il faut toujours qu'elle arrive a se moment là !! … Soupira Soul._

Quelques insultes par-ci par-là, ainsi qu'un livre plutôt épais (MAKA CHOP !!! X3).

A force c'était devenu une habitude !! On finit le petit déj' en silence à cause d'un P***** de chat qui créer toujours des embrouilles !! On s'habille. ET VOILA !! Tous beaux pour aller à l'école !! …. Bref. Soul enfourcha la moto suivit par Maka, elle s'agrippa à la veste de son coéquipier pour éviter de basculer. Quelle mission allait-il être confié à nos deux héros ??!! … ON VERRA !!

Arrivé à l'école Maka se précipita de descendre pour saluer Tsubaki, Maka était particulièrement énervé aujourd'hui, peut-être que de voir Blair et Soul ensemble se matin était la fois de trop. L'idée de faire souffrir Maka fit un pincement au cœur à Soul.

_J'en ai assez de cette Blair, elle ne fait que nous éloigner avec Maka !! Grogna Soul._

« Ehh Soul !! Tu écoutes LE GRAND BLACK STAR ??!! »

_C'est vrai je l'avais presque oublié ce bouler !!_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

« C'est quoi l'histoire avec Maka ?? » demanda Black Star.

« J'y comprends rien !! Comme d'hab' elle a trouvé Blair qui posait sa poitrine sur ma tête, bas j'ai saigné du nez normale quoi !! »

« Ouais je comprends parfaitement !! »

« Voilà !! »

« Sa arrive souvent ?? » questionna Black star.

« … Ba … Sa arrive au moins 15 fois par mois. Mais moi je lui ai rien demandé à Blair et puis Maka devrait être habitué mais, … »

« Mais ?? T'arrête pas en si bon chemin !! »

« Ce matin elle avait l'air blessé… Comme si…. Je sais pas moi … Comme si on sortait ensemble et que je l'avais trompé !! »

« Oué !! Et en plus c'est pas le cas !! » Il croisa c'est bras pour réfléchir et continua : « C'est pas le cas … hein ?????!!!!! »

« QUOI ?? T'es fou je sors pas avec elle et si c'était le cas j'aurai déjà repoussé Blair !! »

« Alors il n'y a plus qu'une explication !!! …. » Black Star fit un signe du doigt pour dire à Soul de s'approcher pour lui donner son idée à l'oreille

« …. ELLE T'AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! Mais tympans !!!! … … … … … QUOIIII ???????????? _

« NON !! T'ai pas sérieux là ??!! Je pense pas tout du moins sa se verrait sinon !! »

Son ami lui fit un signe de la tête pour approuver sa superbe idée (YOOUHOUU !!)

Black Star continua : « Maintenant y'à plus qu'à savoir de ton côté de quelle couleur tu vois le tableau !! »

_Hein ?? Quel tableau là j'suis perdu !! … C'est pas de mes sentiments qui parlent, alors … Black Star c'est dire des choses sensées ??!! OUAAAH !!_

Soul quitta son ami qui allait rejoindre Tsubaki pour le cours de Stein.

_C'est pas cool cette histoire et si Black Star se trompait … Quand on le dit sa sonne juste il doit avoir tord !! Mais c'est vrai que sa expliquerai des choses. Mince je dois rejoindre Maka pour le cours de Stein !!!_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« Soul, t'est en retard, … encore !! » elle grogna sur Soul sans même relevé la tête de son bouquin.

« Ba j'ai rien raté. Non ?? »

« … »

« Quoi ?? »

« Rien … Rien »

_P***** elle est de plus en plus bizarre !!_

Soul remarqua que Black Star avait dressé son pouce montrant qu'il était fier de sa déduction

… _J'aurai jamais dû lui en parler !! Maintenant il va plus lâcher l'affaire !!_

« Maka ?? »

«… Quoi ?? »

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux à se point ?? »

« Qui t'a dit que je t'en voulais ?? »

« Maka !! On fait équipe depuis longtemps, je sais quand tu m'en veux !! »

Il regarda Maka qui venait de refermé son livre. Elle regardait dans le vide.

« C'est à cause… de Blair… de vous … désolé !! On dirait une gamine je sais !! »

Elle venait de sourire en fermant les yeux. Comme par maladresse une larme coula se qui fit mal à Soul de voir sa partenaire ainsi. On aurai crut quelle avait réussi à toute les tenir sauf elle.

« Maka je … » Stein envoya une craie en plein milieu du front à Soul. Il tomba et se cogna la tête au sol.

_Pourquoi sa arrive qu'à moi se genre de truc !! Sa fait mal !! C'est vraiment pas cool !!_

« Soul !! Sa va ?? »

« Aïe !! Je saigne … des étoiles !! …»

« Monsieur je peux amener Soul à l'infirmerie ?? »

« Vas-y sa ne me dérange pas, et dit bien à l'infirmière qui a glissé et ces cognés la tête !! »

_Il veut pas qu'on dise que c'est sa faute !! … C'est un lâche !! Grogna Maka_

Elle prit le bras de son coéquipier et le glissa sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière donna une poche de glace à Soul pour éviter que sa blessure ne gonfle. La femme en blouse blanche nous donna un mot d'absence pour le cours suivant.

« Merci madame !! »

Le bout de papier lui échappa des mains et l'attrapa en plein vol et :

« Aïe …. » Elle sait couper le doigt … -_-' (boulette va !!)

« Qu'est qui y'a ?? » Hurla Soul de peur

« Je me suis coupé avec la feuille … »

« Rooh !! Donne ton doigt !! »

Elle donna son doigt comme lui a demandé son partenaire : « Pourqu … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'arme prit le doigt de la jeune fille et l'apporta à sa bouche.

_Oh mon dieu !! C'est quoi cette impression, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser !! … Il est si … AAAAH !! Il faut que je me calme !! …C'est soul !!!! C'est seulement Soul !!! Alors pourquoi je réagis comme ça ??!!_

Soul lécha le doigt de Maka puis lui laissa le reprendre

« Désolé … » Soupira Soul

« Pou-Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas t'avait une tête bizarre !! »

« Hein quel genre ?? »

« … Ba genre au secours sauvé moi de se monstre !! … »

« Désolé je réfléchissait … »

« Au faite ?? »

« Oui ?? »

Il colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille

« Ta de la fièvre ?? Non … pas tellement. C'est bizarre … »

« P-P-P-Pourquoi ?? »

« Ba t'est toute rouge !! »

« AH BON ?? » _C'est vrai que mes joues commençaient à me bruler !! La honte !!_

« Tu as un peu de fièvre tu vas devoir rester avec moi !! »

« Non la prof' le sais pas !! … Soul … tu vas pas lui dire quand même ??!! »

« HéHé !! Je vais me gêner !! »

15 minutes plus tard …

« Maka ?? »

« Oui ?? »

« Tu as pas répondu à ma question toute à l'heure ?? » (Finalement il l'a balancé !!! X3)

« Si !! »

« Non mais je veux dire avec des vrai arguments !! Enfin … si tu veux pas m'en parler … C'est pas grave !! »

« C'est pas sa … En faite j'ai pas d'argument !! » Le visage de Maka s'assombrit

« … On a cas parlé d'autre chose !! » Proposa Soul qui voyait que sa partenaire était de nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Non … J'ai besoin de savoir moi aussi … »

« Tu veux savoir quoi ?? »

« … Toi et Blair … vous êtes souvent ensemble … vous … vous sortez ensemble ?? »

Les joues de Maka était mouillé par les larmes, Soul fit des grands yeux à la question de Maka qui l'étonnait.

« HAHAHA !! Bien sur que non !! Je sortirai jamais avec elle même si elle me le proposait !! HAHAHA !! Faudrait me payer cher pour sa !! »

Maka ouvrit ses yeux émeraude remplit de larmes qu'elle tentait de caché depuis toute à l'heure surprise à son tour par la réponse de Soul.

« Snif … C'est vrai ?? »

« Mais oui !! Et puis c'est quoi cette grosse crise ?? On dirait que tu es jalouse !! »

« … MAKAAAA CHOP !!! »

« AIEEEE !! Ba on dirait que sa va mieux !! »

« Oui !! » Elle approcha son visage de celui de Soul : « Et … c'est grâce à toi !! Merci Soul. »

Soul rougit : « Bon on rentre !! »

« Mais les cours sont pas finit !! »

« Tu as de la fièvre et je suis blessé et si moi sa prends pas je dirai que sa m'inquiète et que je veux te surveiller !! »

Maka sourit, Soul continua en tendant la main : « On y va ?? »

« J'arrive !! »

Maka en se relevant du lit de son ami eut un étourdissement dû à la fièvre, Soul la rattrapa juste à temps. (OUF !!)

« MAKA !! MAKA !! Est que sa va ?? Maka !! Réponds-moi !! »


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Maka ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le divan de chez elle. A côté, dans la cuisine Soul préparait de la soupe pour la réchauffer (COMME C'EST MIGNON !! 3). Soul entendit Maka gémir à cause de son mal de tête.

« Maka !! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?? Tu m'as fait super peur toute à l'heure !! »

« Oui … sa va … juste mal à la tête… Et… tu as eu peur … pour moi ?? »

_Merde la boulette !! _

« Ba oui tu es tombé d'un coup. Encore heureux que j'étais juste à côté pour te rattraper !! C'était vraiment pas cool !!

« Désolé … Tu fais de la soupe … mais tu aime pas sa…?? »

« C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi !! »

« Merci Soul. Mais … ne te fatigue pas pour moi … je vais le faire … »

« T'es folle tu reste allongé !! Je vais faire des courses y a presque plus rien à bouffer !! Pendant ce temps tu te repose !! »

« Mais … »

Soul embrassa le front de Maka et lui caressa les cheveux.

« A toute à l'heure !! »

_Soul est trop gentil avec moi !! Allé je vais lui préparé un bon repas !! _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« Je suis rentrée !! » _Sa sent la bouffe !! … MAKA !!!!!! _

Il se précipita vers la cuisine et fut surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Des pâtes avec de la bolognaise avec en dessert un gâteau au chocolat avec le chocolat fondu dessus !! Ce que Soul préférait (sans compter les âmes bien sûr !! X3) !!

« Maka … Ou-es-tu ?? »

Personne ne répondit à l'appelle de Soul tout d'un coup une petite voix appela à l'aide, c'été Blair !! Soul se dirigea vers le salon ou se trouvait Blair à côté de Maka qui avait une respiration tout sauf normale.

« Soul Maka ne se sent pas bien !! Elle a beaucoup de fièvre et respire mal !! Soul qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?? »

Il colla son front sur celui de Maka. Brûlante !! « J'appelle Stein !! » Hurla Soul

Une main délicate le retenu par la veste.

« Soul… Sa … va … … je vais … bien … pas la peine … d'alerter Stein … »

« TAIS-TOI !! »

« … … »

« JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDER TON AVIS !!! Je l'appelle !! Ta fièvre a trop monté !! Repose-toi pendant ce temps !! »

Il composa le numéro, lui expliqua qu'il fallait venir vite et le remercia.

Soul prit la main à Maka : « Tout ira bien … »

« Soul ?? … »

«Blair tu peux me ramener une poche de glace ?? »

« OUI !! Tout de suite chef !! »

Il appliqua la poche sur son front pour apaisée la douleur. Stein donna des médicaments, expliqua quelque règle à ne pas oublier, et repartit.

Le lendemain matin.

Maka ouvrit les yeux elle était couché dans son lit. « Mais j'été sur le divan hier ?? Soul m'aurait porté ?? » Elle inspecta la pièce et remarqua que à côté d'elle été assis sur une chaise Soul. Il été encore habillé et n'avais même pas retiré sa veste en cuir. Le partenaire de la jeune fille avait pris la main de celle-ci hier soir et ne l'avait pas lâché. Soul s'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle, il avait posé son visage à côté de celui de Maka sur son lit. Elle embrassa la joue de l'arme qui avait l'air exténué, il avait surement surveillé Maka toute la nuit jusqu'à se qu'il tombe de fatigue. Elle se leva délicatement pour éviter de le réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voit de Soul à peine audible : « Maka je … te … protègerai … même si je dois … en mourir… »

Elle embrassa la joue de l'arme endormi.

« Merci … Soul. »

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et constata que sa température avait baissé.

_« Maka … Je … je t'aime !! » « Soul … moi aussi !! Soul, Soul … »_

« Soul réveille-toi. »

_Ah c'été un rêve … Plutôt étrange … Mais !!! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait debout !!_

« Maka !! Tu vas bien ?? »

« Oui et c'est grâce à toi !! Désolé de t'avoir causé autant d'ennuie … »

« Tu sais sa ma fait plaisir !! »

« Soul … »

« ?? … Quoi ?? »

« Ça ma fait beaucoup de bien de te savoir prêt de moi !! … »

« MIAAAA !! Comme vous êtes mignon tous les deux !! Soul … Fais moi un câlin !! … »

« Blair NON !! Enlève tes … SEINS DE LA !!! »

« CALIIIIIIIIIN » « NOOOOOOOOON !!!! »

_Ils sont désespérant… Et si … sa se passé toujours comme sa !! Entre eux deux quand je regarde l'heure c'est l'heure à laquelle je réveille Soul !! … … Je te crois Soul !!_

« Pourquoi tu veux pas faire de câlin ?? »

« Blair je n'ai pas envie de te faire un câlin et ….. ENLEVE TES SEINS DE MA TETE !!!!! »

« C'est pas juste … A Maka hier tu lui a fait un câlin sans que sa te dérange !! T'est méchant Soul !! »

« Hein ?? Un câlin ?? Soul ??!! »

« Euh… Ba … hier Stein a dit qu'il fallait que tu sois bien couverte, mais … Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de chaleur humaine, que tu avais froid et que les couvertures ne servait à rien, tu m'as demandé de te blottir contre moi… c'est pour sa… »

« Soul … Tu es tout rouge !!! » Se moqua Blair

« …. »

« Qu'est qu'y a Maka ??!! »

« Je … Je … Je m'en rappelle !! »

« QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ?????? !!!!!!!!! Tu étais contiente ???? »

« Ba oui … enfin … A moitié … Pourquoi ?? Sa t'a dérangé à se point ???!! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça !!! » Grogna Soul

« Tu l'a pensé trop fort !!! » Répliqua Maka

« Tu es pire qu'un âne !! Plus borné y'a pas !! Tant que t'y es ta qu'à dire ce que je ressens !!! »

« ?? … … »

« … … »

Tous les deux se sont faits attrapé par Blair criant : « CALIN GENERAL !!!!!! »

Grâce à elle, ils se sont expliqué calmement et se sont réconciliés (encore !! X3) !!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La journée avait passé. Le soleil qui rigolait tout le temps fessait place à la lune.

« Tu sais Maka, tu devrais lui dire. » Expliqua Blair

« Lui dire quoi ?? »

« Eh bien ce que tu ressens pour lui !! » Blair se retourna pour regarder Soul en train de dormir sur le divan.

« QUOOOII ??? Mais qu'est ce que tu penses !!?? »

« Ba que tu l'aime !! Je me trompe ?? »

« … … … Pas tellement … »

« J'ai eu du mal à te faire réagir !! Bien trop fatiguant mais bon … au moins j'ai réussi MIAAA !! »

« Comment sa ?? »

« Eh bien, toute les fois où j'ai embêté Soul c'été pour te faire réagir, bien sur je ne dirai pas que je n'étais pas intéressée par Soul sinon je mentirai mais bon …. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait pour vous !! Je ne l'aurai pas fait pour beaucoup de personne !! »

« Tu sais … que à cause de toi on sait engueler plein de fois !!!?? »

« MIAA !! =3 »

«… A ton avis je fais comment ?? »

« Ba … Tu as cas le réveiller en sous vêtements et tu lui dis que le déj' ce matin c'est toi !! Ensuite tu dis que tu l'aime et tu l'embrasse !! =3 !! ALORS ??!! »

« … Blair je ne peux pas me comporté comme toi !! »

« … C'est vrai que sa ne marcherai pas … Eh bien tu lui diras le moment venu !! Dès que l'occasion est bonne mais dépêche toi !!! »

« Oui tu as raison !! »

« Tu lui répondrai quoi si lui te demandé ?? »

« … … Je sais pas…. »


	3. Chapter 3

« … »

« … »

« Pas de fièvre ?? »

« Pas de fièvre. »

« Pas fatigué ?? »

« Pas fatigué. »

« … Tu es sur que tu peux retourner à l'école ?? On va avoir des missions et en plus tu n'es pas complètement guérit !! » S'inquiéta Soul pour la santé de son manieur.

« Je vais bien Soul !! Et pour les missions je vais toutes les réussir, guérit ou pas !! »

« … »

« Soul ?? »

« … Non rien !! » Il lui tendit la main : « On y va ?? »

« On y va !! »

Soul monta sur sa moto, Maka s'agrippa à lui et lui dit : « Soul … »

« Quoi ?? »

« Tu as dit dans ton sommeil … que tu me protégerais à en mourir … »

« Et alors ?? Ou tu veux en venir ?? »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois … mais … je ne veux pas que tu sois de nouveau blessé … qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi dans la vie ??!! … » Maka resserra son étreinte autour du buste de son coéquipier.

Soul n'en revenait pas de ce que Maka venait de dire, alors pour détendre l'ambience : « … … A mon avis rien du tout !! Tu serais sacrément dans la merde !!! HAHAHAHA !! »

« Maka CHOP !! »

« Aïe …. …. Bon on peut y aller ?? »

Maka fit une moue moudeuse à cause de la remarque de Soul mais retrouva son calme tout de suite : « Oui !! »

Ils arrivèrent à l'école pas longtemps après

« Maka, Soul …. BONJOUR!!! » Salua shinigami-sama

« Bonjour. » Saluèrent Maka et Soul en cœur.

« Les enfants je n'irai pas par trente chemin … mission pour vous !!! »

« Hein ?? Mais Maka viens à peine de … »

« De quoi s'agit-il ?? » Demanda Maka l'air sérieuse

« Maka !! »

«Soul … une mission ne se refuse pas !! »

« … »

« Vous devez récupérer un objet démoniaque nommé … la fourche démoniaque. »

« Une … fourche ?? » Demanda Maka

« Exacte !! La fourche démoniaque ou appelée aussi la fourche du diable. » Continua shinigami

« D'accord !! Nous vous ramènerons la fourche!! »

« C'est tout vous pouvez disposez !! »

Maka et Soul sortirent tout deux de la chambre de la mort.

« Maka ?? »

« Soul … je veux le faire !! Je veux que nous devenions plus fort tous les deux !! »

« … … » _S'est pas cool … sa va mal finir …_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« L'EQUIPE BLACK STAR EST LA !!! YOUHOOOUU !!! … Encore avec ces deux boulets !! Vous avez pas intérêt à ralentir le grand BLACK STAR !!!! »Hurla Black Star

« Conte pas là-dessus !! Je l'aurai avant toi !! » Continua Maka

« On verra … fillette !! »

«… Je m'inquiète pour Maka … pas toi soul ?? » Demanda Tsubaki

« … Bien sur que je m'inquiète … mais elle vraiment trop têtu !! Elle écoute rien !! »

« Tu lui à dit que tu t'inquiétais ?? »

« Oui. Mais sa sert à rien… »

Tsubaki soupira.

« Alors … … Il faudra que tu la protège encore plus que d'habitude !! Bien que je me demande si c'est possible. » Dit Tsubaki en souriant.

Soul fit surpris : « Ouais … ta raison… Je devrais me confier à toi plutôt qu'à Black star … enfin … pour se genre de chose… »

Tsubaki sourit.

« … Euh … Black Star … on devrait commencer les recherches ?? Non ?? »

« … MAGNIFIQUE IDEE TSUBAKI!!! Allons-y !!!! »

« On y va !! Tu viens Soul ?! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?? » Demanda Maka.

Soupir : « J'arrive. »

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte où on n'y voyait rien. (Ba ouais sinon sa gâche l'ambiance !! X3). Arrivé au bout de la grotte, telle Excalibur, plentée dans un rocher se trouvait la fourche démoniaque illuminée par un trou dans le plafon.

« Comment là sortir ?? » Demanda Maka

Black Star enleva la fourche du rocher : « Ba comme sa !! »

Le sol se mit à bouger, et le plafond, et les murs … Non, c'été la grotte qui boguait.

« BORDEL !!!! Qu'est ce que t'a fait teme !!!! » (teme = connard) Hurla Soul

« MOOOIIII ??? Ba j'ai fait ce qu'on devait faire yaro !!! » (yaro = enfoiré)Hurla à son tour Black Star

(Les insultes fusent !! -_-')

« On a pas le temps de s'enguel… AAAAH !!! Lâchez-moi !!! » Des squelettes avaient attrapés Maka, elle ne pouvait plus bougée.

« MAKA !! » Hurla Soul. Il transforma son bras en faux pour la libérer. Il réussi à briser tous les squelettes

« Merci Soul. »

« Derrien … on devrait pas rester ici … !!!! Quoi ?????!!!! » Les squelettes que Soul avait détruit se reformer.

« Pas la peine de se fatigué !! ON SE CASSE !! » Dit Soul

« En avant toute !!!!!!! » Cria Black Star

Black Star était devant (Pas étonnant venant du grand Black Star !!)suivit par Tsubaki, ensuite c'été Soul puis Maka.

« P'tain !! Ils vont pas me lâcher !! »Grogna Maka. Un squelette lui avait attrapé la cheville, un autre arriva et l'attrapa par la gorge.

« Peux… plus … respirer… »

Soul le frappa d'un coup de point (OUAIS VAS-Y ACHEVE- LE CE …. Désolé je m'emballe… -_-')

Maka toussa puis repris sa respiration, elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre sur ces pieds.

« Merde !! on va les perdre !! »Dit Soul

Il attrapa Maka et la mit sur son dos. Il se mit à courir pour les rattraper plusieurs squelettes lui firent des griffures, des entailles, puis … un réussi à le poignarder.

« SOUL !!! Lâche moi il faut que je t'aide !! »

« … Alors là … même pas en rêve tu bouges !!! » Soul retira l'os qui était plantée sur son torse et se remit à courir. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps à l'extérieur avant que la grotte ne s'écroule.

« Ouah … on a eut de la chance … » Soul s'écroula à cause de la blessure et là fatigue.

« SOUL !! »

« Sa va … juste un peu fatiguer… »

Maka souleva le t-shirt à l'endroit de la blessure ( OUAAAH … esprit mal tourné … désolé …). Le sang noir avait en partit guérit la blessure ce qui ne fessait même plus de trace aux endroits guéris.

_Soul tu devrais me remercier … je t'ai sauvé la vie !! Dit l'oni_

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé !!_

_Oui … peut-être oui, mais sans moi tu n'aurais pas sauvé ta bien-aimée !!_

_Ferme là !!!_

_Soul tu ne peux pas me mentir je ressens ta douleur, ta joie, ta tristesse, ta colère, mais aussi … l'amour que tu lui porte à cette petite idiote !!_

_Je t'ai dis de la fermé !!! Je veux plus entendre ta voix !!!_

_Calme-toi Soul. Mais tu sais que sans moi … tu serais mort !!_

Et le petit diable partit.

Soul était assis par terre devant la grotte bouché à l'endroit d'où ils venaient juste de sortir. Maka était à genoux devant Soul entrain d'inspecter sa blessure. Elle prit Soul et le colla contre elle.

« Soul … J'ai encore était un fardeau pour toi !! Je suis désolé !! » Dis Maka en larmes

« … Mais … » Soul se détacha de Maka et la secoua délicatement : «T'arrête de dire des conneries !! Arrête de pleurer !! » Il essuya les larmes de Maka qui coulait sur ses joues. « Je suis pas mort !! Allez t'est pas cool là !! Il est simpa ce squelette il a même pas touché de points vitaux. »

Elle essuya à son tourd les larmes qui persistait.

« Tu as raison !! » Dis Maka « Il faut que j'arrête de me lamenter tout le temps !! »

Soul sourit à sa partenaire maintenant rassuré.

« Bon je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais ….. LE GRAND BLACK STAR EN A MARRE !! ON Y VA !!!!!!! »

Hurla Black Star. Il attrapa Soul et le mit sur son dos. Il se mit à courir suivit par Tsubaki et Maka.

« ALLONS-Y !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Continua-t-il.

« LACHE MOI BORDEL !!!! JE PEUX MARCHER !!!!! »

« TU FERAIS QUE NOUS RALENTIR !!!!!!! »

« LAAAAAAAACHE MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Ils sont vraiment cons. » Dit Maka

« C'est peut-être pour sa qu'ils sont amis. »Continua Tsubaki

« Maka ?? »

« Oui ?? »

« Tu devrais lui dire … »

« Lui dire quoi ?? » Dit Maka en penchant la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Eh bien … que tu l'aimes !! »

« HEEEIIIIIN ????!!!! Co-Comment tu sais sa ??!!!! »

« Ba je l'ai vu et Blair et venu me raconter votre petite discussion. =) »

« … Je déteste ce chat !!! è_é !! Bon sang tout le monde va être au courant si sa continue !! TT^TT »

« Soul c'est déjà pas mal … qu'est ce que tu en dis ?? »

« … »

« Tu es courageuse !! Tu trouveras la solution !!! =) »

« … Oui … »

_J'en ai marre de ces leçons de morale TT^TT !! _


	4. Chapitre 4

De retour à l'école les 4 jeunes partis en mission remirent la fourche à Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami leur annonca l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève qui sera dans la même classe que les 4 amis.

Cela promet plein d'histoire !!! VIVE L'INSPIRATION !!!!!!!!! .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« Salut Tsubaki !! » Dit Maka joyeuse

« Bonjour !! ^^ !! Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ce matin… » (Qu'est ce que je disais. -_-' )

« J'ai hâte de connaître le nouvel élève !! . »

« Ah daccord … ^^' »

« Soul … ce mec est en train de te la piquer sans même la connaître !!! » Hurla Black Star

« Oh merde !! Fou moi la paix !!! » Grogna Soul

« Ta l'air bien relax !!! Tu es sur de toi dis donc !!! Encore si tu étais le GRAND BLACK STAR !!!»

« Non pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de me compliquer la vie alors qu'elle le connaît même pas. »

« C'est vrai ta raison. Bon je vais me battre contre ce mec là bas !! A toute !! » Et il disparu.

Soul observa Maka enthousiaste de rencontrer ce nouvel élève. Il soupira et repensa aux paroles de son ami : « Ce mec est en train de te la piquer … »

_C'est faux !! Ce n'est pas comme si Maka était à moi !! Maka … Maka n'est pas un objet!! Elle est beaucoup plus que ça _!! Elle est …

« Soul ?? » Demanda Maka

« Ah … euh oui ?? »

« Ce soir on va faire les boutiques !! Tu viens ?? »

« Euh … Non je préfère autant rester à la maison. »

« Mais il faut que tu te trouve des trucs cool !! »

« Non … Sa me dit rien. »

« Tant pis !! » Maka tourna les talons et rentra en classe suivit par Tsubaki et Soul.

« Bonjour tout le monde !! »Dit Stein

« Bonjour !! » Répondit la classe

« Black Star n'est pas là … il fait un combat n'est ce pas tsubaki ??!! »

« Oui monsieur… ^^' » Réponda Tsubaki gênée

« Bon venons en au faite … Je vous présente Ren Kido »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer !! » Souria le nouvel élève

« Ouaah !! Quel sourire !! » Dit Maka sous le charme

« … Il a une tête de pet… » Rétorqua Soul

«T'es jaloux de lui c'est tout. »

« Plutôt crevé qu'être comme lui !! »

Soul regardait attentivement ce nouvel élève comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, mais lui, chercher le défaut, ce que Maka pouvait lui trouver.

Le regard attentif de Soul attira Maka. Depuis quelque temps elle apprécier le regarder de temps à autre, pour voir ce qu'il faisait, tout en évitant de croiser son regard bien sur !! (Ba oui c'est une poule mouillée !! =P !! X3 !! ;) !! En plus ça fait plus … mignon tout plein !! XP !! Je rigole !! X3)

_Comment je pourrais lui dire !! … Et si lui me demander !!! Qu'est ce que je répondrai ???!!!_

Voilà à quoi pensait Maka en le regardant en taisant qu'elle petite chose pas serviable pour l'instant !! ( -_-' !! X3 !! )

Maka se perda dans le fil de ses pensées, une fois toute ses pensées bien ordonnées elle remarqua que Soul la regardait. Les joues rouges (comme … comme … Ba rouge quoi !! X3 !!), Maka ne répondit rien trop stressé par le son qui allait sortir si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Son regard plongé dans celui de son partenaire. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang, si intense, si tendre …

Cela réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille, faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus fort. S'ils n'étaient pas en cours elle lui aurait surement tout dit et aurait conclu par un baiser. Rejoignant leurs lèvres pendant un bref moment, mais un moment important pour elle (Ouah elle lui aurai sautée dessus !! O.O)

Mais Maka revînt à la raison. Elle détourna son regard de Soul qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Le cours passa sans un échange venant d'aucun des deux amis.

A peine le cours fini Maka se précipita presque sur le nouvel élève.

« Il fait peine à voir ce mec !! » Hurla Black Star.

« Ferme là toi !! »

« Pourquoi ??!! »

« Ta peut être pas vue mais on est caché là !! Donc … Ferme là !! »

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus regarda autour de lui et se renda compte qu'ils faisaient de l'espionnage.

« YOUUUHOUUUU !! Je suis le meilleur en matière de camouflage et personne ne peut m'échapper !!! N'est pas Soul ?? … SOUL ??? !! T'es où ??! »

( Il s'est tiré patate !! – Merci j'avais remarque !!!! è_é – Tu veux te battre étoile loupé !!??? – Vas-y quand tu veux !!! – On se retrouve sur le parking du casino !! è_é !! )

(X3 !! Délire avec une copine, hein jade !! ;) !!)

« Maka je vais chercher la moto je t'attends devant. Je te dérange pas j'espère … » Dit Soul

« Non moi et Ren avons fini de parler !! ^^ »

« Au revoir Maka. » Il attrapa la main de Maka qu'il embrassa (sur la main !! … NON MAIS C'EST DEJA BEAUCOUP TROP !!!! CASSE-TOI !!!!)

Soul attrapa l'autre main à Maka et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Soul arrête !!! Lâche-moi !!! »

Soul obéissa et lui rendit sa main.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui ta prit ??!!! Hein ??!! »

« Tu le connais à peine se prétentieux !! »

« Et alors ??!! Je fais ce que je veux !! »

« Je faisais ça pour te protégée !! »

« Me protégée de quoi ??!! Pourquoi sa dérange à ce point ??!! » Hurla Maka

Soul prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et l'embrassa :

« Voilà pourquoi. »

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soul venait d'embrasser Maka !! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser !!

« Tu n'as qu'à oublier … si sa te dérange … mais il fallait que tu saches… Désolé … Tu veux quand même que je te ramène ?? … »

Maka étais sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas répondu, et Soul allait penser qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

« Maka ??!! Je suis vraiment désolé !! Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres !! … »

« BAKA !! … snif … Je suis juste surprise… snif … laisse moi me remettre de la nouvelle !! »

« ? =.=' »

Maka repris sa respiration. Elle regarda Soul dans les yeux et repensa à ce que tsubaki lui avait dit : « _Tu lui répondrais quoi si il te demandait ?? »_

_Eh bien … je vais lui dire la vérité._

Maka rougit et embrassa Soul. Surpris il sursauta, puis rougit, tout en essayant de grader une attitude cool ce qui n'étais pas facile dans ces conditions =.='.

« … »

« … »

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

La moto roulait sur le bitume. Le silence était bien présent.

Maka brisa ce silence si difficile après l'émotion qu'ils subirent et l'un et l'autre : « Soul … sa veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?? »

« Ba … Je pense oui !! Pourquoi sa te dérange ?? ;p »

« Baka, bien sur que non !! Mais … »

« Mais quoi ?? »

« Comment on va gérer ça à l'école ?? »

« Je pense qu'on devrait rien dire pour l'instant, à part à Tsubaki si tu veux mais faut pas qu'elle le dise, ça va faire toute une rumeur sinon. Et si c'est le cas … on est mort !! =_=' »

« Je pense aussi… »

Ils arrivèrent chez eux.

« SAAALUT MON P'TIT SOOOOUL !!! 3 » Dit Blair en attrapant Soul

« Euh … Blair … »

Blair remarqua que Soul n'agissait pas pareil et que Maka était sur le point d'exploser… Ils cachaient qu'elles que chose …

« OOOH !! ALORS CA Y EST VOUS ETES AMOUREUX !!!!! . !!! Blair est contente !!! =3 »

Maka et Soul se regardèrent pendant que Blair leur faisait un câlin et soupirèrent. -_-'

Ils mangeaient en silence quand le téléphone sonna. Soul décrocha :

« Allô ??... Oué … Oué… Ok on viendra … Oué s'lut. »

« C'était qui ?? » Demanda Maka

« Tsubaki, elle voulait nous inviter nous et les autres. »

« Ce soir ?? »

« Ouais. Va te préparer je débarrasse. »

« Merci Soul !!^^ »

« En même temps t'es tellement longue à te préparer… »

« PARDON ??!! … Bon c'est vrai. » Elle partit se préparer.

Soul débarrassait quand :

_Je l'entends plus c'est bizarre… Je devrais aller voir ce qu'elle fait._

Il allait regarder dans le trou de la serrure mais eut un moment d'hésitation :

_Mais… si elle se changeait …_

Cette idée le fit rougir fortement. Il pensait être un pervers détraquée de penser comme sa de sa petite amie. Peut-être allé savoir. Mais la tentation fut trop forte. Maka était déjà habillé. (Ouf … -_-') Elle portait une robe rose fuchsia surmontée d'un leggins noir.

_OUAAAH !! *ç* !! (_Se met une gifle.) _Calme-toi baka !!_

Maka mit un cers tête noir dans ses cheveux et enfila une paire de converse courte et noir. Blair se trouvait dans la chambre de Maka, elle avait entendu Soul quand il s'était mit une gifle. Elle lança un sort :

« Pom-pom-puckin-pompuckin »

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Soul.

_Oups … je suis mort … TT^TT_

_« SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL !!!!!!!!!!!!! » _Hurla Maka (en même temps sa se voit qu'elle hurle !! X3 !!)

« HIHIHI !! . » Rigola en silence Blair.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

« On est prêt !! On y va !! A toute à l'heure. » Dit Soul (Ouf !! Mon personnage principal est vivant !!)

Maka était entrain de boudée, Soul attrapa sa tête et embrassa son front. Il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de leur appartement.

« Attends j'ai oubliée de dire à Blair de … »

Il la plaqua contre le mur et se plaça devant elle, il mit ses bras à la hauteur de son visage, puis il l'embrassa. (KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA !!! LA CHANCE !! .)

« T'inquiète pas. Elle n'est peut-être pas très douée mais à force elle évite de faire des bêtises. »

Il l'attrapa comme quand on porte une princesse, un bras pour soutenir son dos l'autre pour porter ses jambes. Il la plaça sur la moto et démarra. Maka ne dit rien, toujours sous le choc. (Ba ouais il l'embrassa et la porte comme une princesse !! Personnellement je pense que je me serrais évanouie !! X3)

_Ouah …. …. …. …. …_

« MAKA !! Réveille-toi !! »

« Hein ??? Quoi ?? … »

« On est arrivés. »

« A ok… désolée. /// »

Ils se saluèrent, mangèrent comme des gloutons, et décidèrent finalement :

« Et si on jouaient à action, chiche ou vérité ? » Proposa Tsubaki

« Magnifique idée Tsubaki !!! Commence donc !! » Dit Black Star

« Euh … …. /// … Je donne mon tour à Liz !!! »

« Ok !! Et si on fessait que des actions ça serait plus drôle !! ^^ »

« Ok » Répondit tous le monde

« Bon …. Euh … Tsubaki !! »

« Ah oui d'accord … /// »

« … … Tu va lécher le coup de Black Star !! ^^ »

« QUOOOOOIIIII ???!!!!!! O///O !!! /// !! Je ne peux pas !!! Y'a une autre option ?? »

« Ba c'est ça où le baiser langoureux !! ^^ »

« Très bien … Euh … Désolé Black Star … »

« … »

Tsubaki trembler et s'approcher du cou de Black Star, il ne disait rien. Tsubaki n'y arrivait pas. Rien à faire elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Black Star attrapa le cou de Tsubaki et lui lécha le cou délicatement pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Tsubaki.

« Bon c'est bon là !! Sa compte pareil. Choisit une autre victime. Moi je vais au chiote. » Dit Black Star en se levant.

« Ok. Euh … Kid!! » Pointa du doigt Kid.

Tsubaki rejoignit Black Star. Elle l'attendait devant la porte des toilettes. Quand il sortit Tsubaki était rouge, extrêmement rouge.

« Je peux te parler sur le toit ?? /// »

« Bien sur. »

Ils prirent l'escalier et montèrent sur le toit.

« Je suis désolé si sa t'a dérangé à ce point. Mais tu t'es coincée donc je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je t'aide !! LE GRAND BLACK STAR AIDE TOUJOURS LES AUTRES !! YOUHOU !! »

Elle lui embrassa la joue. Black Star rosit légèrement mais revînt tout de suite à son état normal.

« Merci !! Merci pour tout Black Star. ^^ »

Il sourit et dressa son pouce.

Tout les deux redescendirent.

« C'est à toi Black Star vu que c'est toi qui a fait l'action. »

« Euh … ma victime sera … MAKA !!! »

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais !! -_-' . Bon faut que je fasse quoi ?? »

« Euh … tu dois nous faire… UN BAISER DE CINEMA AVEC SOUUUUL !! » Hurla Black Star tout en riant comme un imbécile

(Fière de ta connerie je suppose ??!! -_-' - Plus que fier !! ^^)

« T'ES FOU OU QUOI ???!!! » Hurla Soul et Maka

« Mais sa ne concerne pas que Maka, Soul doit jouer le jeu aussi, UNE VRAI SCENE QUOI !! »

_Pourquoi sa arrive qu'à moi !! TT^TT_

Soul approcha son visage de celui de Maka et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « T'inquiète !! Laisse-moi faire !! … »

Il mit sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui rougissait à s'en faire éclaté les joues. Il lui souffla dans la nuque, puis lécha et pour finir l'embrassa. Il remonta et embrassa sa joue, il continuait d'embrasser tout en se rapprochant de sa bouche. Le prochain serait celui sur la bouche, Maka prit son courage à deux mains, attrapa le visage à Soul et l'embrassa.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas compris les couples (même si ils ne sont pas encore formés dans certain cas) sont :

- Soul X Maka

- Black Star X Tsubaki

- Kid X Chrona

… Après on verra !! ^^


End file.
